An absorption/reflection exhaust muffler of the above-described type has been known from EP 0 268 728 B1, which comprises four half shells--two outer shells and two inner shells--and wherein the four half shells are rigidly connected to one another on the inside and outside by laser welding. The complete functional inner structure with transverse partitions and exhaust gas duct is impressed in the inner half shells.
The drawback of the prior-art exhaust muffler system is the rigid connection of the inner and outer half shells, which are subject to great temperature gradients and consequently high thermal stresses during operation, as a result of which the service life of the exhaust muffler is compromised. The outer housing is made exclusively according to the welded half shell technique.